Guerra Mundial X
by SaloRach
Summary: Cuando los humanos ven en los mutantes y superheroes el futuro de la existencia en la tierra, nuestros queridos Peter Maximoff y Wade Wilson cruzan caminos para salvar a los suyos. ¿Lo lograran? Portada por mi compañera de fandom Kitsune. Wolvesilver, Spideypool, Cherik y un toque de Cycrawler.
1. Chapter 1

"-Que hay de nuevo viejos, aquí su querido amigo Deadpool trayendoles un poco de sangre fresca y contandoles de mi próxima aventura.  
Como verán un hijo de Puta cuya identidad desconocemos (pero creemos, amigo de Stryker) convenció al Gobierno de que nuestra sangre es valiosa para crear un super Ejército gigante! Básicamente como los xmen pero con humanos lamebolas sin cerebro.  
Gracias al muy de su madre nos quieren drenar y crear un "supersuero" (les suena? ) y ganar la guerra contra Asia y otras mierdas que no me importan.  
Aquí es donde entra mi amigo el plateado en el asunto.  
Arrancaba yo hacía el sur cuando conocí a Correcaminos en las mismas.  
-técnicamente soy muchas muchas veces más rápido que el Correcaminos¿ con quien hablas? Vamos ¿ con quien hablas? ¿Hola? -Golpea la pantalla a máxima velocidad.  
-asi que si les apetece leer sobre dos cuates luchando y contraviviendo gente para volver con sus amores el sarnoso Logan y mi arañita, están en el fanfic correcto ( y entre nos como el papi de rapidito se nos enamora del calvo en silla de ruedas).  
-¿porque estas hablando? Nisiquiera eres el protagonista de esta historia, yo si soy el protagonista así que puedo hacer lo que quiera¿ sabes que es lo que quiero? comida, pero primero vamos a despedirnos de la gente invisible, nos leemos luego!  
\- ya deja de hablar tan rápido que me das jaqueca niño...niño...donde estas ¿ Donde te llevaste mis putas chimichangas?! Maldita liebre rastrera! ..."


	2. Miedo

Capitulo 1. Parte 1/3.

Westchester, Noreste de Nueva York.

Erick seguía de pie, solemne mirando la frontera desde el despacho de Charles. La charla con Wolverine había logrado sacarlo de sus cabales como cada vez que discutía con aquel salvaje, valla elección de Peter, le parecía repulsiva la idea tan solo imaginarla, Logan un veterano y Peter en la flor de la vida, sin hablar de el ejemplo que los niños recibirían de uno de sus profesores.

Aun así no podía negar que eran felices, del poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo al chico y de todas las discusiones que podían llenar un año de sentimientos acumulados no lo había visto más feliz que cuando Logan lo traía de la mano.

Y Magneto podía ser opositor de muchas cosas, pero el amor jamás seria una de ellas.

Lo que realmente lo traía cauteloso era la guerra, no importaba si Asia cometía atentados todos los días o si Estados Unidos gastaba millones en armas de primera línea, lo importante era la división secreta que estaba al pendiente de todos los movimientos de mutantes en la zona. De pronto habían perdido la libertad de dejar el país, de incorporar nuevos niños a la escuela y de tener acceso a información privilegiada, tenía que admitir su error al ignorar la situación es sus principios, en cambio Raven había extremado precauciones infiltrándose sola en una importante reunión gubernamental para traer noticias alarmantes.

Charles de acerco a la mesa de ajedrez invitándolo a jugar, aunque accedió su mente estaba atascada en otro lugar y momento.

" _-quieren a los chicos Charles, quieren sus poderes para ganar la guerra y tú piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados viendo la masacre en primera fila-Raven agitaba los brazos al cielo, exasperada como siempre._

 _-si vamos al ataque les daremos una excusa para acelerar el proceso Raven, sabes que sus capacidades los mantendrán a salvo._

 _-¿Cómo mantuvieron a salvo a Alex? ¿Cómo mantuvimos nosotros con vida a nuestros amigos? Hay fuerzas más grandes que nosotros ¡más fuertes que tú! Déjale el egocentrismo a Erick y envía a los chicos a casa._

 _-eso es más peligroso-Erick se acerco desde el rincón de la habitación para dar su siempre certero punto de vista-aun sin acceso a cerebro pueden encontrarlos, y lo harán._

 _El profesor Xavier le dio esa mirada cómplice que usualmente lo dejaba obligado a acatar sus indicaciones, pero no esta vez, acababa de conocer a su hijo y no iba a permitir que los humanos se lo arrebataran, primero por su cadáver y el de cada mutante en la casa._

 _-un kilometro Charles, si se acercan a un kilometro de la casa no pienso perdonarles la vida, te traes algo en mente pero no voy a esperar la muerte de ninguno de los nuestros para conocer tu plan benévolo."_

-siento tu miedo-dijo Charles notando que el juego pasaba a segundo plano.

-entonces sal de mi cabeza-replico Erick sin despegar la vista del caballo en el tablero.

-no necesito entrar ahí para saber cómo te sientes, es natural sentir miedo.

-no para mí-Magneto se levanto de la silla alejándose del ajedrez pero su amigo le insistió.

-Peter es tu hijo, si no estuvieras temblando de miedo pensaría que de veras no tienes corazón-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa delicada, lo suficiente como para hacer a Erick cambiar de dirección la mirada.

-él es lo único que me impide asesinar a cada hombre involucrado en el proyecto y en la guerra, por el momento...-sintió que la oración no estaba completa, bajo los ojos a la altura de Charles y se agacho frente a su silla de ruedas- él y tu.

El profesor le respondió con un beso, presionando sus labios fuerte y a la vez suave contra los de Magneto, dejándole olvidar por un instante que cuando llegara el momento, estarían en bandos contrarios otra vez.


	3. Miedo 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823e7de5231ad3c53eae721f2c3ad148"capitulo 1. Parte 2/3./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb0011ebb7b918d7d87a44ec7125fc3e"Una hora después, Westchester, Noreste de Nueva York./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc7991e0ee0684e5c2b2ea1382a2101"Todo estaba bien, demasiado bien para como solía ir su vida antes de los X-men, antes de conocer a su padre y a los chicos, antes de conocerlo a él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e3e8402c403fe941782f2650d3307dc"Estaba tan ansioso que no pudo controlar sus pies durante toda la clase del Profesor Hank y tampoco luego, la paciencia no era su cualidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b0ba53772c35dc828e1af6f0700c76c"-vienen por ti Peter-la voz de Kurt lo hizo volver en sí y enfocar la vista al frente, se quito sus antiparras y sonrió, su amigo azul se retiro para darles privacidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3579699257b8a14746a7440c691933f5"-¿no te han atravesado con un trozo de metal?-pregunto algo ruborizado, sabía que Magneto se había puesto un poco sobre protector con el asunto pero nada era mejor que poder disfrutar de una relación y de un padre aprensivo al mismo tiempo, todo el cariño llegaba tan repentino que a ratos no se lo creía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f394865fa3de0c4db715a7e6709fd30"-con unos cuantos-respondió Logan en una risa irónica, apoyándose en la pared al lado del chico-al menos haz que valga niño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74e4bee324b0785a6be095dc9961e43f"Peter dejo su mano posada sobre los pantalones de Logan y este entrelazo los dedos con los suyos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="942e4193ff562e0fb544c64fd8f899d0"- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Es definitivo? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar a tu cuarto?-pregunto trabándose con sus propias palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de4892b063b0cd1d673ada3ea3bf94f1"-sabes que cuando hablas tan rápido no entiendo nada- lo regaño su acompañante dando un suspiro antes de apretar un poco más fuerte su delgada mano-debes quedarte en tu cuarto por un tiempo más y estoy casi seguro de que irá a revisar tu cama, pero si niño, es oficial y definitivo...siempre que así lo quieras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b82b4ac05c8ca70f93dd397c15f76e4"Peter sintió que el corazón se le detenía, apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de su hombre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12f5295037bb762bdcf8983d670dcf2"-lo quiero, sé que suena apresurado pero voy a decirlo y ya. Lo quiero ahora y para siempre- la calidez de la vergüenza se apodero de sus mejillas dejándolo en evidencia-bueno es que no puedo ir más lento ya sabes...como que...te amo, Logan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aa4037d63e539e0f187e5d71495f444"-Peter yo... -la voz de Logan sonaba más ronca, como cuando algo le preocupaba- apoyo su cabeza en la plateada melena del muchacho, carraspeo para ser interrumpido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fb9fbf1f5831da177b5ac76af781609"-no es necesario que lo digas hombre, todos marchamos a distinto ritmo y eso está bien, yo solo no pude contenerme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6cceb319c878d6b92667c937204ba7c"-también te amo- contesto en un susurro casi inaudible antes de ponerse en marcha con el chico de la mano-no puedo prometer que seré bueno o que siempre aguantare tu irritante vocecita, pero de alguna forma me vuelves loco Maximoff, sea para bien o para mal/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76d9cacbf49c1a930de0fe2358825ae1"-vamos por un helado-alcanzo a decir despreocupado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f863ca5406a7f572f92bab6e53779f64"Todo estaba demasiado bien y como siempre el universo se encargo de arruinar el día con los disparos frenéticos que se estrellaron contra las ventanas, el cuerpo de Peter dio un salto pero Logan lo atrapo entre sus brazos, haciendo que ambos se agacharan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4dcb36456ca10a504c7a7085fb17956"-tranquilo niño, corre y ve a donde seas útil mientras yo hago el trabajo sucio-le dio un beso largo y tosco en la frente para luego alejarse por el pasillo sacando sus garras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd42d4c7659a19bd7ef6e2b44db28a0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d4c1fbf094bf64a784fc06881a3d915" /p 


	4. Miedo 3

Capitulo 1. Parte 3/3

Peter corrió tan rápido que no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, recorrió toda la mansión hasta llegar al cuarto del profesor, la escena estática que le esperaba lo hizo frenar en seco sin saber cómo reaccionar. Una molestia en las sienes le indico que Charles se encontraba dentro de su cabeza y no en la silla de ruedas siendo rodeado por los varios hombres que le apuntaban.

La velocidad del muchacho se mantuvo en cero pero los humanos seguían inmóviles, el profesor se desplazo para acercarse.

-necesito de toda tu fuerza Peter, ha llegado el momento que tanto temíamos.

-puedo llevarme a estos idiotas uno a uno al Caribe y volver para una siesta antes de que alguno le dispare- dijo mirando su reloj, tratando de sonar confiado aunque por el minuto le era difícil.

-hay millones rodeando la mansión Peter, es tarde incluso para ti.

-Magneto puede esquivar las balas mientras yo saco a los chicos y Kurt los lleva a algún lado, Jean puede ayudarle a jugar con sus mentes mientras tanto...-las ideas volaban en su cabeza más rápido de lo que su boca las podía pronunciar.

-Peter-continúo el profesor con la serenidad propia de su persona-nos han declarado la guerra.

El chico tartamudeo un segundo, si el profesor podía mantener todo congelado sería fácil refugiarse esta vez pero no para siempre.

-tienes que ser fuerte Peter-mirando directo a los ojos azules de Charles se sintió mucho más calmado- Erick necesita que abandones la mansión y te alejes lo máximo posible.

Las caras de sus amigos le nublaban la vista, no dejaría la mansión con Kurt, Ororo, Scott y Jean a su propia suerte, todos eran maravillosos sin duda pero él era su complemento perfecto, juntos eran la nueva generación.

-es a ustedes a los que buscan-continuo desde su silla el profesor-nosotros ya no servimos para mejorar la raza.

-¿ q...que quiere decir?- sus dedos golpeaban tan rápido sus pantalones que el dolor iba incrementando junto con el nerviosismo.

-quieren encerrarlos para disponer de su sangre, vienen por ti y por tus amigos Peter, nosotros estaremos bien.

Charles se sonrió, dentro de la laguna angustiosa en que se encontraba el muchacho un rostro apareció claro en su mente y no era el de su padre.

-Logan sabe cómo cuidarse mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

-pero no de sí mismo-bajo la mirada tras sentirse algo cohibido-Magneto no puedo obligarme a dejarlos, mucho menos a Logan.

Peter desde sus recuerdos y Charles desde la mente del chico repasaron en un instante la historia de amor que tan aprensivamente guardaba. El primer beso, el primer abrazo, la reciente aceptación pública de una relación que rayaba en lo inmoral, el aroma a tabaco que sus abrazos le dejaban...hasta que una lagrima de dolor se deslizo por las mejillas de Peter, causando lo mismo en el profesor, quien se obligo a mantener la compostura.

-Logan es inmortal, tu no lo eres.

-pero...-se atrevió a mirar por la ventana y descubrir con sus propios ojos que miles de militares humanos los rodeaban y apuntaban a cada punto de la escuela.

-no voy a permitir que Erick pierda a su única familia...-el velocista no encontró argumento pasa discutir la verdad proveniente desde lo más profundo del corazón de Charles.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos antes de que todo volviese a la vida y Peter se pusiera en marcha.

La visión era borrosa a tal velocidad pero pudo ver a Hank contra algunos cuantos cerca del despacho del profesor, Raven en la sala protegía a Jean quien parecía concentrada en invisibilisar a los más pequeños para que Kurt los trasportara, mientras Scott estaba dispuesto a sacarse los lentes y destruir. En el frontis de la casa Logan y Magneto ponían la primera defensa, uno masacrando a quien osara pisar el umbral y el otro armándose de cuando metal pudiera para bloquear el paso.

Se detuvo justo ahí, expuesto a la vista de todos quienes le buscaban dejando que Logan lo viera por un microsegundo, dejándole su imagen grabada en las pupilas y esfumándose entre los kilómetros que sus piernas le daban por segundo.


End file.
